It took ten years
by Runners
Summary: Maze Runner AU in which Flare, WCKD and Maze Trials do not exist. Newt's 28, he's successful at his job - which he adores, he has his two best friends, a loving, yet annoying sister. Everything seems just fine until Lizzy asks him for a very uncomfortable favor he can't refuse. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Favor**

"Yes?" Newt asked picking up his phone.

"Sir, your sister is on the line," an assistant told him. He groaned in his mind but asked patiently.

"Can you tell her to call me after work? I'm busy."

"She said it's urgent." He sighed. She always says that.

"Alright." Soon his sister was on the line and with a quick roll of his brown eyes, he said. "Lizzy, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me, while I'm at work?" Hiding his annoyance, apparently, did not work out.

"But I have just a thing for you." She squeaked excitedly. "A friend of mine is writing this book and I was hoping-"

"No," Newt interrupted her, knowing what she was going to ask him. It was not the first time she was asking him specifically this favor. He agreed to help her friend once to publish a book, and it was a pure disaster. That girl knew nothing about good literature and thought writing easy, so she put no effort in improving her skills, which were already extremely low. He obviously never agreed to do any favors to any of his sister's friends.

"Let me finish, Newton." Oh, how he hated when anyone, especially she, called him by his full name. "It's really good this time," she unsuccessfully tried to convince him.

"If it's so good, why would she need my help?"

"Well, firstly she doesn't even know I'm calling you. And secondly, she's shy about her work. She doesn't even consider publishing it."

"Then we have no problem," he stated and was about to hang up when Lizzy pleaded.

"Please, Newt. I've already stolen a chapter from her laptop, which by the way she will be furious about when she finds out, but if you tell her it's good-"

"I won't read a stolen work. What's more, I won't read a story that doesn't want to be read."

"Please, just let me finish!" She yelled into the phone. Lizzy could be sweet around their parents, but in reality, she was of really short temper. "If you liked it you could just tell her it's good. That's all I'm asking for. She'd need a bust of confidence." The girl sounded different from Lizzy's friends, yet oddly familiar. "Please, it would make up for you forgetting my birthday-"

"Bloody hell, Lizzy, it was five years ago and I already redeemed myself, so could you please get over it?" He sighed into the phone knowing he would end up agreeing. He couldn't say no to her especially when she was using this argument against him.

"I swear I'll stop using it against you after you do this."

"Why do you even bother?" He exhaled heavily.

"Because she hates her job and if she published one of her stories maybe she could free herself," she explained. "And it's her birthday in two weeks and I don't know what to get her," she confessed in a whisper. Newt laughed at his sister. "But the story is really promising. I swear!"

"Alright, alright." He shook his head trying to stop his laughter. "But it's the last time I'm letting you use my position in favor of your friends," he warned.

"Thanks, Newtie, you're the best."

"I know, but don't call me Newtie." Then he hung up before she could ask more of him.

"Hey, Newt," He was putting on his leather jacket when the voice lightly startled him.

"What's up, Tommy?" He turned around to face his friend.

"Got any plans for tonight, Shank?" He used the slang from their sorority.

"I'm coming over to Kelly, why?" Thomas chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you gotta get laid every once in a while."

"How's Teresa?" Newt shot back. Thomas shook his head.

"Let me remind you she's my girlfriend, not my call-me-when-you're-horny-friend."

"Yeah, whatever," Newt huffed. "So what do you want again?"

"Minho and I are going for a beer. Wanna come?" Newt shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" They walked outside and both entered their cars. Newt drove behind Thomas all the way to the bar. It'd been at least three months since he last saw Minho, and though he wouldn't say it out loud, he missed that grumpy slinthead.

Inside he only ordered cheese sticks, knowing he'd have to yet again drive. He warned Thomas when his friend ordered a beer for himself, but he only shrugged, saying he could just order an Uber.

Minho joined them soon, and they spent three hours at the booth. Though, they tried, they couldn't convince Newt to have a drink with them.

"Our goody-two-shoes too afraid to even take a sip?" Minho chuckled, bringing a half-empty bottle to his lips.

"Oh, slim it, slinthead. I'm gonna have plenty to drink later." Minho raised an eyebrow.

"Kelly again," Thomas explained.

"Oh, you guys getting any serious?" Minho laughed already knowing an answer.

"As serious as call-me-when-you're-horny-friend can get," Thomas replied for Newt receiving an eye-roll.

"I can answer for myself, you know?" He snapped lightly. "Besides you're just jealous. Remind me, when was the last time you got laid?" He snickered with Minho.

"You really wanna hear about my love life, Newt? Well-"

"I don't," Minho said quickly. "But if two shanks want I can leave you to discuss that such important matter." He mocked with a smirk.

"Oh, please don't. I think we can wait." Newt said. "Anyway, now that the season is over what are you gonna do with yourself?" Newt asked referring to Minho's soccer career.

"If you must know, shank, I have this offer from England, and I'll transfer before summer is over. 'Till then, I'm free to annoy the shuck out of you." He smirked.

"That's quite some time. You sure you wanna waste it on us?" Thomas chimed in.

"Actually… There's a girl."

"Bloody hell, you, too?" Newt squirmed. "Did I just lose my second best wingman?" Thomas patted him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Seems like it."

"Wait, what do you mean second best?" Minho squeaked.

Newt leaned against the doorway with multi-pack of beer in his hand. The door opened soon after he rang the bell. Got her waiting - Newt thought, putting that famous grin of his on.

"You're late," Kelly told him with annoyance written all over her face.

"We've got all night," He shrugged.

"Got held up at work?" That was one of many things about his job that he liked – he was never held up until he wanted to stay and work on some marvelous script, which rarely happened nowadays.

"Nah, an old friend's in town. We went to a bar." He pushed past her letting himself in. She humped and he heard her shut the door behind him. He put the beers on a small kitchen table.

"Driving after having a drink? Doesn't sound like you," she commented. He scanned the table, and it didn't take him much time to notice an already opened vodka and glass filled with cola. Kelly liked to drink them separately for some odd reason.

"Unlike you, I haven't drunk anything yet." He turned around and noticed she got closer to him. He reached out to her. His arms wrapped around her back and quickly slipped to her arse, squeezing it. He swiftly brought her closer and connected their lips in a pelting kiss.

His hand slid up her thigh. She got the signal and jumped, wrapping her legs around his hips. He turned around and sat her on the table.

"Bedroom?" He pulled away only to bring his lips to her neck, sucking the skin hard, and then smoothing it with his fierce tongue.

"Here." She gasped connecting their hips. "Just don't knock anything over." She managed to put a coherent sentence together.

His hands traveled to the hem of her T-shirt, and he pushed away from her to take the fabric off. In exchange, she stripped him of his jacket, tossing it onto the floor. While his lips glued to her shoulder, leaving a bite on every part of her bronzed skin, she grabbed him by the shirt and started unbuttoning it.

Her hands were warm against the skin of his stomach. Though he seemed skinny, underneath his suit he was wiry and sinewy, he could thank years of football practice, and Tommy who dragged him to the gym at least three times a week now.

He unclasped her bra with one hand and ripped it off of her with the other. He pushed her down onto the table. Her legs left his hips and were dangling from the table as she spread her legs. She arched her back for him when his left hand kneaded her breast. He brought his mouth to the other one steading her on the table by putting a hand on her shoulder – a way of his to stop her from squirming underneath him. She moaned when his tongue met her skin avoiding a nipple.

"Y-you can tease me, s-some other time, Isaac." She was already breathing heavily, and he wondered if he could make her cum like that. "I did my waiting."

He knew if he had arrived a few minutes later, he'd have found her naked on her bed with her fingers between her folds, trying to replace him.

His grip on her breast tightened, and he squeezed her nipple between his fingers, lightly at first only to brush it with his thumb, and then he repeated the motion twice as hard, making her grained against him.

"Don't," he pulled his mouth away from her breast to give her a warning glare. "Or I'll stop," he warned her and waited for her to confirm she understood.

"Isaac, you're such a tease sometimes." She mocked him, but with her unsteady breaths, he could tell just how needy she was.

He didn't respond to her, not with words anyway. He brought his lips back to her breast and sucked sharply on the nipple as soon as his mouth met her already swollen skin.

"Fuck!" She yelped underneath him. When he felt her try to move, he held her down with his forearm and elbow pressed to her chest and stomach. His fingers moved rapidly against her other breast. It didn't take long for him to bring her over the edge. Few more strokes and a quick bite on her nipple left her a whimpering mess underneath him.

He was surprised how easy she came, but didn't question it. He might have been just that good. He pulled away from her as soon as an orgasm took over her. He kicked off his shoes. He took his wallet out of his trousers to take a condom. It stayed between his middle and index finger. Then he focused on his pants, taking them off quickly along with his boxers.

He noticed Kelly was gaining control over her breathing and he turned his attention back to her. He hovered over her and sucked onto her neck lightly.

"Someone's eager today." He chuckled and hot breath from his mouth brushed against a mark he left before.

"Y-you're the one t-to talk." She tried to be playful while she stared at his boner. It didn't get to him the way she planned, but it stopped to matter the moment he caught her thighs in his hands and slid her off the table.

The moment her feet hit the ground his palms traveled to her hips and he played with the waistband of her short. He hooked his finger between the fabric and her flesh, and let them find their way to the front to unbutton it. Meanwhile, he brought the packed condom to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth.

Her hand was immediately at his mouth grabbing the rubber and putting it on his cock abruptly and giving it a squeeze. Just when he unzipped her shorts she whispered into his ear.

"I have nothing underneath." He let them fall to the floor and she managed to kick them off before he slapped her ass-cheek. Her pelvis hit his groin and they both groaned at the contact.

With his hands on her hips again he turned her around and pushed her against the table. His hand made its way quickly to her shoulder and he pushed her, making her slam onto the table-top. Without a warning he entered her harshly, leaving her breathless before he pulled out, and repeated the motion. He closed his eyes as he listened to all the curses that rolled off her tongue while he fucked her.

Newt barely remembered the time, when he wasn't an early bird. After he had moved to the USA from England his life completely changed - it was a good thing. He was starting high school, so it was new to many other peers. But for him adjusting was more difficult. He was the only one with an accent – which drew all girls to him – he was one of little that wanted to play football soccer and after the team turned out to be a joke he switched to lacrosse. That was how he and Minho became best friends.

Together they'd meet up at six a.m. and ran. At first, it was torture. He loved running, but getting up wasn't easy. It took him three months to get used to it. But when he did there wasn't a day he would wake up after five thirty in the morning.

It came in handy when he got to university, and needed time to study between parties, and classes, or after he got his job. He loved sipping slowly cappuccino in his office while reading a freshly printed script.

Yet, here he was still at Kelly's, leaning against a trifling table, white mug in his hand with dark coffee with lots of sugar. He hated coffee without cream, and Kelly apparently forgot to get any.

He wanted to get out, drive home or some café, but he wouldn't leave without bidding a goodbye to his call-me-when-you're-horny-friend. Though it was not like they established a rule about leaving, he still felt he needed to show her the respect. She called it old good British gentleman-ness. It seemed everyone could come up with a new phrase to describe his behavior.

 **Hi guys!**

 **Let me know what you think of this story so far. I'm sorry if Newt seems OOC, it'll be explained as the story goes on.**

 **R &R**

 **Love ya :***

 **Runners**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, Sonya?" He picked up his phone, putting down a chapter he got this morning.

"Sir, your sister would like to have lunch with you." He sighed into the phone and rubbed his temple.

"Sonya, I don't want to play Chinese whispers, but could you please tell her to annoy me after work and leave you out of this _._ " _Whatever this is._

"I'll try, sir, but I don't think I'm that convincing," she chuckled.

"Well, you got me to hire you," he replied with a grin, which she could sense in his voice. He hung up before she got a chance to chat him up. That day he got to work on a great piece – the best one in a while – and he planned to enjoy it in peace with a cup of his favourite coffee.

Somehow Lizzy dragged him out to dinner. He loved his sister as annoying as she was and he missed her. It was not like she was away from him – they lived in the same city – yet leaving in different sides of town with different jobs and friends, they barely got any time to hang out.

"I doubted you missed me," he told her with a humorous smile, "so it must be about that story."

"Hey, I did miss you unless you didn't miss me then I didn't miss you, either." She stuck her uvula out at him, causing him to laugh at her childish behaviour. She hadn't change over the years. "But yeah… the story thing, too." She opened her purse and dipped inside, looking rapidly through it. She smiled as she took out a blue folder.

"I know how freakish you are," she related to his preference to read and check chapters on paper. Newt took the folder from her. He opened it to check how long the chapter was - _few pages_ , he noted.

"It's not the shortest I've seen, but still might not be enough for me to grade it," he theorized. He watched in shock as her lips twisted up into a joyous smile.

"So you really do intend to read it," she almost laughed up his sleeve in excitement.

"I promised, didn't I? But remember this is the last time and that piece better be good," he warned her again.

"Believe me, it is amazing."

"I'm the judge here. Anyway, how are you?" She started talking about her new job. She got it last month and she couldn't have been happier. Her salary wasn't the highest, but it was enough to pay the rent and save up some money. "What matters now is that you enjoy it. You'll worry about the money later," he advised.

"It's easy for you to say," she huffed dismissively, "you got promoted so quickly."

"You mean dad's contacts?" His brows furrowed. He couldn't deny the fact their father was well acquainted with Alby helped him get the job. But he loved what he was doing and he sure as hell was good at it. He'd dreamt of working for publishing house since he turned sixteen. Of course, almost no-one knew of it back then, thinking he'd go to college with lacrosse, or basketball, or that he'd return to England and go back to playing football.

"I mean I know you deserved it, but also that dad helped you get the job," she explained. She wasn't even trying to hide her enviousness. It wasn't her and neither their parent's fault they were able to help him but not her.

"They'd help you if they could." He put his huge palm on her hand and squeezed it lightly. "But you can't deny how good it felt to accomplish something on your own." She looked up from her salad with a humble grin.

"Bloody hell…" she chuckled, "yeah. Yeah, it does."

He got home when it was already dark outside. He slipped off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. He walked to his small office just to drop the folder off. He left his on his desk too tired to pay any attention to the screed. Instead, he threw himself onto the couch and turned the TV on.

He must have fallen asleep considering the screen of his TV had turned dark (it tended to do that after it wasn't commanded for a while). It was dark outside and he glanced at his watch briefly. He had an hour before he would have to get up for work.

He considered going back to sleep but dismissed the thought quickly. He wasn't feeling dozy enough. He stood up and made his way to his drawer. He changed into a training suit. It'd been a while since he last ran not on a treadmill and only when he got out and sensed the light breeze on his skin, while the sun arose he realized how much he missed it.

It took him half an hour to circle his neighbourhood five times. He came back covered in sweat and his hair stack to his forehead. He took a quick, hot shower and drove straight to work with his hair still damp.

"What do I have scheduled for today, Sonya?" Newt asked walking inside the building. She welcomed him with a cup of coffee – like every other day.

"Actually, Sir, Mark Andrews is coming today," Sonya surprised him.

"Really? I thought he was on a break." Andrews was his first client and his success got Newt promoted. "Did he tell you why?"

"I don't really now, Sir. He didn't want to tell me. But he mentioned it was urgent." Newt frowned, wondering what this could mean.

"When's he coming?"

"In two hours."

"Alright." He sighed. "Thanks, Sonya." He walked into his office and checked his email. He found nothing from Mark, only a few chapters from different authors. He printed one of them and began working on it.

Every time he'd notice a mistake or think the sentence sounded odd, bad or cringy he'd circle it with a red pen. Unlike that one, he used the green one to highlight the parts he liked the most. It was either how the sentence was built or if it was a felicitous remark.

This one was full of mistake and dull and dialogues were unrealistic. He'd have to ask Sonya to arrange the meeting with Ann.

"Struggle much?" Newt looked up from the paper and focused on the intruder. Mark was standing with a briefcase stack between his side and arm.

"Mark! Hi, didn't hear you coming." He stood up and shook his hand. "You want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'll pass." He smiled gladly.

"So what brings you here?" Newt asked curiously, taking a sit again. He put one leg on top of the other awaiting an explanation.

"You remember how I told you I wanted to take a break?" When Newt nodded he continued. "After my last book it I couldn't think of any story-"

"Why bring the briefcase then?" Newt smirked.

. "So, one day I was on holiday with my wife and I just felt this sudden need to write, just take a look and tell me what you think." A dozen or so sheets later Newt glanced at Mark from his work.

"Thirty pages of a prologue? Writing brake is working out for ya."

"I can send you the rest if you want."

"How much _is_ the rest?"

"Well, I almost finished it. It's around five hundred pages." And Newt knew he should have said no. He had to work on Ann's book, and Filipe's, And Olive's, and Jake's and he should take a look at Lizzy's friend's work.

"That'd be a succor."

"I'll send it to ya as soon as I get home."

"Nice, shank," Tommy told him. "You've already got so much work to do, so many authors who send you their chaps, and you get an almost finished book to check, not to mention a favour you own your little sis."

"Are you listing me my chores?" Newt chuckled at his friend. He was damn-well aware he got himself a pile of work unbearable to handle on his own, but it was an opportunity he'd never let slip through his fingers. Besides, Mark was his friend – an absolutely talented one for that matter – who helped Newt get his career on the right track. They started this together and if only Mark wished Newt planned on finishing it together.

"I barely manage with four authors and a book promotion."

"Actually, I don't mind working on Mark's book at home, you know how good his books are-"

"-But they're shucking long!" Newt rolled his eyes and took a sip of his cappuccino. Sometimes he wondered what Tommy was even doing there. He got his job done well, probably as well as Newt, but with less satisfaction.

"-And," He continued, dismissing Thomas' interruption. "Lizzy brought me one chapter and I promised to only read this one. And maybe say something affable to her friend..."

"What if you do and she'll think you'd be interested in publishing it?" Thomas awaited an answer with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I'll tell her it's not exactly what I'm looking for and dismiss her with some fake phone numbers."

"You won't get laid that way." Thomas smiled sardonically.

"I don't sleep with my sister's friends. That's against the rules," Newt explained, "you'd know that if you had a sibling." He shrugged. "Besides, I still said maybe."

"Do you even know that friend?"

"Nope."

"So you never got with any of your sister's friends?"

"No." _Liar_ \- his inner voice whispered like a void, it didn't matter how much he tried to shut it down it would only continue to torment him.

 _It was almost a half-time break when he heard practically mute footsteps. He frowned wondering who could be entering a basement in a middle of a night._

 _He glanced from TV up at the stairs and noticed slim, wiry, and bare legs, feet covered with no-show socks. Soon a white shorts with a flowery pattern and he realized who it was._

 _"Lillian?" He half-whispered. It must have startled her for if she weren't holding onto a guardrail, she'd have tumbled down._

 _"Oh, hi," she exhaled in relief, "sorry, I was just looking for some orange juice, and I know you guys have a second fridge in here." Of course, she knew. She'd spent a night in their house so many times she probably learned it by heart._

 _"It's fine." He didn't really get to know her. It'd been four months since they moved to the USA and Newt didn't bother to even acknowledge his sister's friends. He saw no point in the action since all those back in England annoyed the hell out of him. He didn't need it here._

 _He stood up and made his way towards the fridge. He quickly checked it out and took out a half-filled bottle with orange liquid. He opened a cabinet and took out the most average glass possible and poured some in._

 _"Here."_

 _"Thanks, Newt." She smiled kindly, taking the glass from him._

 _"Why ain't you asleep? Please - and I by no means try to sound rude - that it's because Lizzy's a big snorer. I'm trying to prove that she is, so it could actually be bloody helpful." She laughed heartedly._

 _"No, it's not that." She waved her hand dismissively. "Though, she is," they both chuckled, "but I can just listen to some music on my headphones to shut her out or watch something on youtube. I'm just watching a broadcasted soccer match."_

 _"I didn't know cheeks do that. Which one?" He had to admit she caught his attention. He knew there were girls who were into sports or at least into watching them, but he'd never brought a girl home who'd be willing to watch it with him – not that he minded, he disliked many girly stuff, too ._

 _"Spain vs. France." He grinned. It was most likely he'd regret it later, but she seemed nothing like the other Lizzy's friends so he decided to try it. After all it could be a one-time thing._

 _"Me, too, want to join?" He offered. "I bet it's a much better quality, besides, you'd be free of Lizzy's skeevy noises," she snorted with a shake of her head, trying to compose herself._

 _"Sure, if you don't mind," she shrugged, but a smile lingered on her face, because the offer was absolutely enticing._

 _"Well, I did just offer." He heard her giggle. They took their sits on the couch. She put the juice on a coffee table. He expected her to be timid or self-conscious, but she relaxed on the couch putting her legs on the couch and she did not hold back on comments and remarks. A smug grin formed on his face as they indulge in small talks or speaking ill of the referee._


	3. Chapter 3

Back at his apartment Newt sat alone in his cozy office sipping half-cold tea. He was tired exhausted from all the work he'd already done and the vision of being stuck with Ann's paper for even a minute longer made him retch. _Why did I agree to this in the first place?_ -Was one of many thoughts tormenting him. He honestly couldn't remember the last time his job made him so debilitated.

If it weren't so late, he'd make himself a cup of his favorite coffee that he craved so much. He noted to arrange a meeting with Ann because her writing-skills seemed to have dropped drastically. She either was dilly-dallying or she simply lost her inspiration. Most of her work was cheesy and felt like tropes were used over thousands of times.

He scratched the back of his neck, while he tried to keep his eyes opened. He put the paper down and wondered what could push him to take great delight, or at least enjoy Ann's work again.

He glanced quickly at his desk. Having walked up to it he swiftly grabbed the paper. He abruptly counted pages. _Fifteen_. Maybe it would be just what he needed. Some amateur lousy attempt that would make him go back to Ann's peace.

"Good morning, Sonya." A bright smile took over Newt's face for the day as he walked into the publishing house.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Listen, could you do me a favor and annoy my sister?"

"Ym, alright that sounds just like a typical task for an assistant. I thought you were done with dealing with her at work, Sir." Sonya looked incredibly confused.

"In all truth, I wouldn't mind some vengeance," he chuckled mostly to himself but explained what he meant.

"She found a new author and I want to meet her. Maybe make her an offer. Oh, but don't tell my sister that part just yet. I don't want her to rub it in." He knew how unreasonable it all must have sounded. Good thing Sonya was not judgmental.

"Sure," she smirked. She was hired not that long ago but she quickly caught up with Appleby sibling's drama.

"Oh, and please arrange a meeting with Ann as soon as possible. Today would be perfect. And maybe with Filipe, not necessarily today, though."

"I'm on it."

"But before that." Newt thought how annoyed Sonya must have been at this point and silently thanked God she was so patient. Or maybe he should have prayed for her not to spit into his coffee. "I must see Alby before Ann. Can you get me a lunch or at least brief meeting with him?"

"I'll see what I can do. His secretary should fit you somewhere, though."

"Great, inform me as soon as you're done." He entered his office quickly shutting the door behind him. Knowing-well how much it would take to convince his boss to even consider his agenda made him slightly anxious. Having rested his briefcase on the mahogany desk he turned on his computer to check his mail. He found a mail from Olive to which she attached a brand new chapter. He printed it in hope to have enough time before Alby would call for him.

Indeed Alby did find time for him and even sooner than Newt had expected. Alby's office was the biggest of all on the highest floor in the building. It was kept classy – dark wooden furniture looked magnificent against unbelievably clean white-cream colored walls – and the view was picturesque.

"Hello, Newt, I heard you wanted to see me?" Alby gave him a vigorous handshake and told Newt to sit down. "You brought documents, so I'm guessing it's not going to be a pleasant discussion."

"It surely will be a difficult one."

"Then we should get started. But how about we get some coffee first? I know you're unable to work without it," They both chuckled.

"Have I been working in here for that long, so, everyone knows, including you?" When Newt was two months away from graduating a university he was looking for a job. He had been to three internships, but he was content only with one for it was the only place where he had an actual eligibility to work. He had already sent vita by the time he learned his father talked with an old friend and got him probation at Alby's publishing house. It wasn't much at first but Newt was on cloud nine when they offered him a permanent job after the trial period was over.

Not long after he came down the pike discovering Mark with his hypothetical tome, which told an alternative ending to the most unrelenting of wars and rewrote the history of the whole world. The first book of the saga was a mild-success, but it was enough to prove Newt had talent and great intuition – or like Gally liked to comment inflated standards.

After they got their coffees and sat down Newt filled Alby in the matter- he explained to him he wanted to break off the contract.

"Newt that's insane! You know I've only let it happened twice and I've been running this house for years!" Alby evidently wasn't a huge fan of Newt's agenda.

"I know, but you should read Ann's work. I remember how Gally was complaining about it three months ago and I blindly let you reassign her to me, but now I have to say I understand why he didn't want her in the first place."

"Newt, she wrote a best-seller a year ago-"

"A year and a half ago and it wasn't that big of a success. Just because it was on New York Times list doesn't guarantee it's at least satisfying. Besides, we've got better authors. Any day now we'll be ready to publish Felipe's new book, and Olive is thriving. Also, did I mention Mark came back and announced he's got an almost finished book?"

"I thought he was on a break..." Alby trailed off clearly taken aback by the news.

"Apparently, he cheated on it." He chuckled, putting on his famous grin. "Anyway, the contract expires unless Ann finishes the book in two months; we aren't obliged to prolong it."

"It shouldn't really be a problem for her. Most of our authors write their books in three or four months." He did have a point, but Newt still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Well, she's been writing this one for over eight. And it's the result." He handled Alby the few last chapters. "Just take a look. Breaking off the contract is, in my opinion, the best solution. But she's coming to see me today and I'll do my best to prolong her writing. But I don't want a god-awful book to be published under neither your name nor mine." Alby nodded, his gaze focused on the paper with a frown constantly encrusting his face.

"I don't know if there's any way to save this," he confessed throwing the sheets of paper on his desk. He rubbed his forehead with his palm, having no hair to play with, just like Newt would do every time he was stressed or tired. "But be gentle with her. I want us to split up in peace. We don't want any bad press."

"Sure thing, boss," Newt nodded in understatement. He knew how important it was for Alby to part with their clients in peace. They could never be sure if any of the authors would come back with outstanding work. They bid each other good day and Newt rushed back to his office to prepare for the talk with Ann.

 _Every time Lillian stayed the night, after Lizzy felt asleep, she and Newt would watch a match together. It became their little tradition, one that they silently agreed not to tell Lizzy about. They barely talked outside the basement for she was a junior and he was a senior and not sharing any classes it would look suspicious if they hung-out. But during those nights it didn't matter. There was no one to judge them or make an assumption. They learned a lot about each other in a month and a half._

 _"When did you start playing?" He asked her taking a sip of orange juice - a habit he got from her._

 _"I was six, it was probably a month after the elementary school started and my dad was supposed to pick me up but he was late. All my girl-friends were gone, so I sat near the field, and watched guys play. They asked me if I wanted to play with them. I fell in love with soccer with first kick," she chuckled at the last part. "Now, what's your story?" Newt pretended to think deeply about his answer._

 _"The usual, I played with friends from the neighbourhood and then at school. Matches were the hot topic among us. But despite that I really bloody love it," he admitted with an honest smile._ Nice change from that cocky grin of his. – _Lillian though._

 _"Then why did you choose to play lacrosse?" She asked curiously._

 _"I'll always love football, but it's not that popular in here, and I couldn't do both so..." Lillian slowly nodded absorbing the information, yet there was a delicate frown grazing her features. "What?"_

 _"I just... I think it's stupid," she confessed apologetically. "If you loved soccer then it shouldn't matter if it's popular or not." He knew she was right._

 _The next day at school he talked to Minho - his friend and a captain of the soccer team - the only guy in school playing both soccer and lacrosse and passing every class without bigger problems._

 _"Try-outs were two months ago," Minho sighed. "And just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll treat you differently," he threatened and Newt grinned knowing he'd go for it, "but since you're a good (Newt was sure they both realized he was better than just good, but he let it slide) right forward, I'll give you a chance."_

 _"Thanks, Min."_

 _Later that day Newt found Lillian by her locker as she struggled to open it. She was holding about a dozen of books and notebooks against her chest with her tongue slightly sticking past her lips. Newt leaned against next locker with his arms folded amused he hadn't noticed him yet. Her chestnut waves were quite a mess, but Newt found her cute at that exact moment._

 _"Need a hand?" She almost dropped her books at the sudden voice._

 _"Jesus," she chuckled at her own clumsiness._

 _"Newt's enough," he grinned. "so?"_

 _"Yes, please." She told him the code and he easily opened the locker for her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She laughed after she tossed her books inside._

 _"I just thought I'd let you know I'm trying out for the football team this afternoon since you're actually the one that made me realize how much I missed it." Her smile was worth million others. Inside Lillian wandered if this was his way of asking her to come. "More or less." She realized she must have said the words out loud._

 _"'kay 'kay."_

 _"That's the weirdest way someone ever told me yes," Newt chuckled._

 _"Oh, stop it, it's perfectly normal. You don't answer like that in England?"_

 _"I don't think anyone answers like that anywhere."_

 _"Hey, why are you abusing my friend?" They turned to see Lizzy standing with her arms folded on her chest and a raised eyebrow._

 _"He's not abusing me."_

 _"I'm not abusing her," they said together, which only caused Lizzy to look at them suspiciously, "I was just looking for you."_

 _"Well, you found me." Lizzy moved to her locker to grab some of her books. "What is it?"_

 _"I'm gonna come home later, so don't eat the whole pizza by yourself." She rolled her eyes and threatened that 'she would definitely do this, now'. The three of them stood there awkwardly before Newt took off, but not before giving Lillian a quick glance as if he inaudibly wanted to refer to the soccer practice._

 _When he walked away Lizzy bombarded Lillian with a bunch of questions. She brushed them off swiftly, though and Lizzy began to explain herself feeling childish and stupid for attacking her friend - all her friends back in England had hots for Newt and she couldn't bring them home, because they'd make him uncomfortable and in the process ignore her._

 _"Don't worry, I don't think like that of taken guys. Besides, who wouldn't choose you?" Lillian nudged her with a beam._

 **Hey guys!**

 **Thanks for following, favoriting this story and to Sarah0406: I guess you'll have to wait to find out ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir, Ann Hooley is here," Sonya told him through the phone.

"Thank you, Sonya. Let her in, please." This is gonna be fun - he thought with a quick eye-roll. The door immediately opened after he hung up his phone. He stood up from his chair to welcome Ann in. He allowed her to sit down, even asked if she wished a drink, but then he took out her work. She was undoubtedly shocked when she noticed red marking.

"What does it mean, Isaac?" Indignation was vivid in her high-pitched voice. He first asked her to read a part of what she had written. She gave him a confused look but complied without fruitless arguing. "I don't get it," she confessed. "Are you wasting my time?"

"No." He took the papers from her with a faked smile. "But you are wasting mine."

"Pardon me?" She squeaked. Having grabbed the armrest, she pushed herself forward, glaring sharply at him. Did she really believe she could scare him? - He thought.

"You heard me," he replied carelessly. Well, there went being polite. "I read your previous book. It was good. This one, on the other hand, is," he trailed off as if he were looking for a right word to use. He'd already found one, but he couldn't help being dramatic. "Abysmal."

"I don't care what you think. I have a contract." She smirked as if she had just won a lottery. "You have to publish my book."

"Actually." He stood up from his seat and walked around the desk. He only stopped when he reached her chair. He took his time to sit on his desk as he began explaining what he meant. "I don't. You struggled with this text, and though, you write almost daily it will be extremely hard for you to stick to the deadline. If you don't the contract expires, and your book doesn't get published."

"If somehow you manage to finish it in time, it will still need checking, which I'll cover. Then you will have to rewrite it, and by the looks of it you'll have to rewrite the whole book." He grinned imagining, what thoughts were running through her head. "Yet since this publishing house treats all of their clients seriously and fairly I'd like to propose you a deal."

"Which is?" She seemed eager to find out.

"You're going to rewrite every chapter, especially the latest ones, in a month and bring them over. We'll continue to work on your book if they're at least satisfactory. But one thing you need to know is I'm not letting a bad book be published. If you need to use all of those." He took the papers and placed his palm on it. "Mildewed tropes. Then at least make sure you write them superbly."

"Alright," she exhaled, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can do that." She faked a smile just like he had at the beginning of their talk, yet her was profoundly unrealistic.

"Good that. Sonya will arrange a meeting." He went back to his chair as a sign for her to leave.

"Ann looked pissed off. What did you tell her?" Thomas told him, making coffee for both of them in the kitchen at work. Newt shrugged.

"The truth, some people just like to be sugar-coated, and I guess she's one of them." He shrugged.

"What about Lizzy's friend? If you're going to be just as harsh on her, maybe you should call the meeting off? I mean unless you want your little sis to kill you." He handled Newt a mug filled with hot coffee. Thomas turned around and leaned on a counterpot.

"Honestly, it was kind of captivating."

"Wait, you serious?" Thomas took a sip of his coffee, not even trying to hide shock that overtook him. "I thought you were only supposed to say that, not mean that." He chuckled.

"Well, I got to see more of it... I mean, it might just as well be pure luck after all." Newt shrugged but inside he hoped it wasn't, he never minded a new discovery. How could he? It was his job to find talents, and help them turn into revelations.

"Good luck then, shank." Thomas patted his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, Minho called, he said, he got tickets to the Knicks game this Friday. You think you can go or do you have plans with Kelly?"

"Oh, I haven't called her since last Friday which I probably should... Anyway, yeah I'll go." They began walking back to their offices, wondering if Minho would bring his new girlfriend. If he was serious about her, and he sure did sound like he was, then he would probably introduce her to them soon.

Next day at work he got a call from Felipe who claimed he had finished last chapters of his book and could send it to him. So, Newt sat in his chair carefully checking the text. Throughout their cooperation, Felipe had noticeably improved (unlike Ann). It took him two hours to get his work done. He immediately called Goerge, the guy was one of their graphic designers - Newt thought he was the best one - and told him about Felipe's book. He asked Sonya to organize a meeting for the three of them. As soon as the cover was designed they'd start the promotion. Sonya took it as a chance to inform him about the meeting he was having before lunch with Lizzy's friend.

Newt heard a knock on his door and he called out to whoever was behind them to come in. Sonya let a not so tall woman walk in, she thanked her in return and the door closed. Newt stood up to greet her and a sudden wave of shock and hot flushes hit him.

"Lilienne?"


	5. Chapter 5

Her red heels tightened around her ankles with few suede strands clicked against wooden floor, making her shoulders tense; she didn't want to disturb anyone, the tiniest thought made her uneasy. Fidgeting, she looked around, while she was walking through creamy-painted corridor, feeling like a kid on a school trip.

"Can I help you?" A feminine, high, but sweet voice startled her. Lillian unconsciously took a step back, and looked up at an extremely beautiful blonde in front of her; hair tied in a tight, high ponytail, glossy pink lipstick gracing her mouth which was curved into a genuine smile. "Oh, I'm sorry." Her gaze fell to the ground, cheeks turning scarlet.

"No, it's… It's nothing; totally my fault…" Lillian brushed her hair with her slander fingers. "I have an appointment with Ne- Isaac Appleby," she explained, remembering what Lizzy told her about Newt avoiding using his first name at work

"I can lead you to his office; I'm his assistant," she clarified, "Sonya."

"Lillian." She offered with a shy smile.

"Oh, right! You're a bit early, so how about a drink?"

"Ym… sure. Do you have some orange juice?" Sonya thought for a second.

"I'm sure I can find some, but first come with me first. I wouldn't want to leave you standing in those," she mentioned the heels, and began walking.

"They're not as bad as they look," Lillian laughed off the remark, feeling a bit more relaxed.

Publishing house was huge, with every publisher having his own part for an office and waiting area with a built-up space for an assistant apparently all of them had. Lillian was sitting alone on a puffy armchair, fidgeting.

"First time?" Sonya appeared from behind her with her beverage.

"Huh?" She looked up from her nails to glance nervously at the assistant.

"At a publishing house?" Blonde clarified.

"Oh, yeah." She took the glass and mumbled a 'thank you' with a smile. "Never really expected to be at one."

"Really?" Sonya took a sit on another chair, waiting for Lillian to continue.

"Yeah, I… My high-school friend is Isaac's sister and she thought it would be great to give him my work without my permission." She looked away too anxious to face anyone.

"You're lucky," Sonya admitted, gaining attention, "Isaac is very… strict when it comes to his work. If yours was… not satisfying, he'd throw it into a trash, sister's friend or not. And believe me I'd know, you're not the first friend who asked… I mean got some help from Elizabeth." Lillian felt bitter after the comment. She appreciated Lizzy's help, but it put her into an uncomfortable place with people thinking she got the appointment because of acquaintanceship and not of talent.

"Yes, I'm… here to clarify things with Isaac." It felt weird calling him by his second name which he used to hate so much.

"That's why you're so nervous?" Sonya raised her eyebrow.

"Is it that clear?"

"Yup."

Time with Sonya passed quickly; blonde engaged her into lots of small talks and filled her in about new rumors about… everything. Their time was eventually up and Sonya led her to the office. She opened heavy-looking, dark-wooden door. Newt's hair was a mess of blond locks falling down his forehead. He was buttoning his jacket as he stood up from his papers to greet her but as their eyes met he let go of the button and stammered,

"Lillian?" As soon as Sonya let her in she was gone with a loud click of the door closing, leaving both of them alone and that was when Lillian lost it.

"Newt." She totally forgot not to use his nickname, but it didn't matter for they were alone anyway. "I'm really sorry for this. I have no idea why Lizzy would send you my work; I swear I never asked her to. So, how about you give it back and we forget the whole thing?" she rumbled, once again fidgeting with her fingernail, creating an awful sound that tagged along. Newt listened to her every word trying to process all of it.

"That would be a shame." He grinned. "How about you sit down and listen to my offer? It's been so long since I last saw you," he admitted the last part in a faint whisper that almost escaped her, "Can't let you go that quickly now." She was too stunned to argue with him and took a sit like he told her to. "I knew about Lizzy's plan and… I voluntarily anticipated in it," he admitted apologetically, "But I don't regret it, and neither should you." Before she could argue – not that she knew how to contradict – he took some papers out of his desk and handed it to her. "Take a look," he encouraged her.

She looked up the text, reading it thoroughly, paying attention to every word and every remark written in red ink. A soft frown turned deeper the farther she got. When she was done she gave him back the papers with a curious expression twisted with confusion.

"I don't think I understand," she confessed. Newt smiled understandingly.

"It's a work of one of my… clients. And I think you deserve her place more than she does." His gaze was suddenly too much to handle and she looked away.

"I… I'm not a writer-"

"I could argue," he chuckled heartedly, "I'm not asking you to publish anything, at least not now; I still have to deal with these." He pointed at the papers. "So I don't think my supervisor would approve me taking another writer, but… Lillian, your work is great and if you let me I'd love to get it published. I can't promise you a contract – not until you have at least eighty per cent of the book finished; new policy."

"I don't know, Newt. I honestly had no idea Lizzy had given you my work. I wrote it for myself, and for myself only." Newt nodded slowly, glancing at his intertwined fingers.

"I understand, and I'm sorry." His amber eyes pierced right through her grey. "But at least think about it, okay?"

"Kk," she answered probably too quickly, "But I don't think it's the best idea." A silent fell between them. Lillian wanted to talk to him badly, but no topic seemed to come up as the silent grew heavier. "I should go," she whispered and began fidgeting in her seat to compose herself.

"Wait." The word left his mouth before he could rethink his action. She gazed at him in surprise but did as was told. He opened a drawer in his desk and took sheets of paper out, handling it to her, but not before scratching something on one of it swiftly. "Take it. I don't have any other copy and until you decide what to do with them, it should stay with you."

"Thanks." She smiled heartedly.

"I hope I'll see you around."

"Me too." She left, barely keeping balance on her heels as the door closed behind her. She tugged the papers inside her purse, trying to gain control of her breathe.

"Did it go bad?" Sonya's voice startled her once more.

"Huh? No, I was just… not prepared for this." Nervous, Lillian put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." Sonya waved her off with a pearly beam.

"It's nothing. Will you be working together now?" There was blonde's inquisitiveness.

"I doubt it." Sonya's frown was unmissable. "I just don't think I'm ready yet."

"Alright then, you have my number in case you change your mind, don't you? I'll arrange a meeting anytime you want."

"Thank you." _But I don't think I'll call._ "Bye." Yet Sonya insisted on walking her out, finding a way to indulge her in another small talk – if she was giving classes on that Lillian would definitely sign up.

"How did it go?" Lizzy's voice echoed from the living room as she laid spread on the couch with a bag of chips, watching some show on TV.

"Embarrassing." She told her friend more or less of what occurred at the publishing house and went straight to her room. She decided to take a look at the scribble of work and she read carefully every remark. On the last page under printed chapter the only note written in blue ink was a phone number and a simple 'Call me'. Lillian's heart skipped faster as she read it.

She put the papers down on her desk and jumped onto her bed. She wouldn't call him. She didn't need a distraction that writing a book was in her life. She was perfectly fine with writing it for herself and herself only.

But his grin hunted her for the next few days and so did the memories of him. She found herself staring at the phone number few times a day fighting an urge to dial it. And Lizzy wasn't helping. She talked all the time about Lillian wasting a chance – part of her knew Lizzy was right. What bad could happen after all? Maybe at some point Newt would tell her what garbage her work was and the problem would be solved? Maybe she'd feel embarrassed for few days or weeks, but it was not like Newt and she kept in touch all those years.

"Just call him," Lizzy groaned, sensing Lillian's distress, "The worst thing that can happen is you not getting to publish your work. You have nothing to lose, but so much to win!"

"Give me another day to think about it."

"I might. I just dunno if my bro will."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm busy tomorrow," Kelly panted. Her naked chest glowed with sweat as she lay next to him.

"I have knicks game." They lay there a while longer. "Shower?"

"Yeah."

"Have you called him yet?" Lizzy asked from the couch, her mouth filled with chips.

"I haven't even decided yet!" Lillian argued, "I don't understand why you want me to publish my book anyway!"

"Because I liked it!"

"How did you even find it? The only copy is on my laptop!"

"Lil, I love you, truly, I do, but you gotta stop using your dead's cat name and your birth date as a password."

"Dead? She's not dead! She's just staying with my uncle and aunt because we're not allowed to have pets in here," she explained throwing her hands up.

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway..."

"Yeah... Anyway."

 _"You're coming over this Friday, right?" Lillian asked with her fingers covered in the dough as she stood in the middle of Appleby's kitchen._

 _"You always come over to me." Lizzy was a creature of habit. She also - as much as she liked parties - despised sleeping at someone's house unless it was a hotel. She brazenly preferred her bed, wifi, and a bathroom without any fungus._

 _"My aunt's bathrooms don't have fungus! Really what is it with you and fungus?!" Her fingers dug deeper into the dough as she concentrated back on the cake._

 _"Well, I was eighth-"_

 _"Please, not that story again!" Both girls turned their heads at the sound of an exhausted groan. Newt walked in, his hair damped from sweat, with a grin on his face._

 _"Why aren't you out?" Lizzy scolded him._

 _"Training ended early today," he explained with a shrug. "Why are you sprawled on the couch while Lillian's- Are you baking?"_

 _"Hi, Newt," Lil greeted him with a chuckle, "In fact I am, how observant of you," she mocked, yet, when Lizzy laughed she sent her a glare. "But this couch potato was supposed to help me."_

 _"Hey!" she protested, "You're the one who doesn't share any of her recipes!"_

 _"They're all online!"_

 _"Don't even try to get her to help you," Newt chimed in, "She'd rather miss her eyebrow appointment or whatever it's called than get her hands dirty."_

 _"So maybe you can help me?" she raised her eyebrow daringly._

 _"I can, but are you ready to sacrifice your cake?"_

 _"You're that bad, huh?"_

 _"I dunno. I've never tried cooking before."_

 _"Put on an apron then, and we'll see what ya can do." And after he had put it on she began to guide him through the recipe._

 _"So you cook at home instead of your parents?" he tried to joke, instead of getting out of them a laugh he got Lizzy to scold him._

 _"Newton!"_

 _"That's fine," Liliann smiled to her friend before she turned back to a confused Newt. "My parents are dead. I live with my aunt and uncle," she said calmly - she recited that information over and over when she met new people._

 _"Oh," he seemed uncomfortable, "I'm sorry." She was used to everyone saying that, so she only shrugged and told him to get to work already._

Lillian stared at her computer, rereading every finished chapter over and over again, trying to find - and correct - all of her flaws. And it was not at all because she was considering calling Newt. Nope.

With a deep breath, she went over another chapter. Lizzy left to buy them groceries - and probably some more chips; how she stayed so fit was still a mystery to Lil.

"Fuck you, Lizzy," she whispered. She couldn't help but think of Newt's offer all the time, and the more she thought, the more she wanted to accept it and the more she wanted to accept it the more insecure she was about her work.

She put her head in her palms and sighed heavily. She scratched the line where her hair meets her forehead frantically with both her hands. And she picked up the phone.

"Hi," she said, her voice clear of any sound of the doubt.

"Hey." She could hardly hear him reply. Wherever he was, it was vociferous and rambunctious.

"It's Lillian."

"I know," he chuckles to the smartphone. "What's up?"

"I just... Are you still interested in my book?" One, two, three seconds he was silent and Lillian's hand that wasn't holding the phone began to shake, and the one that did - gripped the device tighter.

She could almost feel him roll his eyes and throw his head back in annoyance. She was about to apologize for bothering him, and wasting his time, wrap herself in a cozy blanket and watch corny movies, when she heard him say,

"That's great. When can I see you?" She wondered for a moment if she heard any pity in his voice, but his tone gave none of it away. "Would Monday be okay?"

"Um... Sure," she told him apprehensively.

"I'm at the game now, so I can't look at my schedule, but I'll text you the hour first thing tomorrow."

"Alright." She smiled softly to herself.

"See you, Monday.

"See you."

Lillian sighed in relief as soon as she hung up and then realized she would see him Monday. She turned her laptop on and began rereading her work. She could not - and she would not - embarrass herself.

She thought about telling Lizzy - she was watching TV next room and stuffing her mouth with three different types of chips - yet the thought of squeaks of excitement stopped her from making the mistake.

She returned to her work and fell asleep a few hours later at her desk as she used to in college.

Newt was at the game with Thomas and Minho - the latter was focused more on his phone than the game or the conversation that was going on - when his own phone vibrated in his pocket.

Sometimes having the same phone for himself and for work was the biggest pain in his ass - at least he had different numbers. His annoyance faded away when he saw the familiar name on the screen. He turned away from his friends before he picked up.

On the other side, Lillian sounded almost breathless, and Newt wondered what could get her so worked up.

"Hey," he greeted her with a grin. He had to bite his tongue not to laugh when she introduced herself. "I know," he chuckled, and maybe it eased the girl a little bit. "What's up?"

He was stunned to hear her make the decision - he, of course, hoped she would agree, but the way she acted back in his office suggested something different.

He was ready to see her the next day, but his office was closed during the weekend - and it just seemed inappropriate to invite her over to his place. Texting her seemed the most convenient – he himself was an early bird, but if memory served him well she sleeping till noon every chance she got.

"See you, Monday." When she replied he turned back to his friends. Minho did not even notice, his eyes never once looked away from his phone.

"Getting yourself laid, huh?" he snickered suddenly with an – as always – amused smirk.

"Nah, that was work."

"I thought we were here to hung out, shanks," Thomas reprimanded them.

"He's the one on his phone." Newt knew how childish he sounded, but Minho was slowly getting on his nerves.

"You're the one who just answered a phone call," Minho argued.

"Guys," Thomas tried to chime in.

"You haven't looked up from yours since we got here. You're even staring at it now!" Newt saw Tommy roll his eyes at the two and murmured,

"And to think I could've stayed with Teresa…"


End file.
